


They got married !!!

by gillovnygirl



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnygirl/pseuds/gillovnygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will say it every two seconds. I will fucking shout it to the world...I JUST MARRIED GILLIAN ANDERSON!!!" He screamed making everybody look at them.</p><p>She giggled. "Oh god, I love you so much. Come here." She pulled his face closer and kissed him knowing that he would be the last person she would ever kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They got married !!!

Breath in... breath out, breath in...breath out - he kept remembering himself as time passed by. He had only been there for 2 minutes but they had been the longest of his life.

3 minutes now and she's still not walking trough that door. What if she got cold feet and she's not coming? No. She wouldn't do that...she loves me and she knows I love her deeply, I love her more than anything- this were his last thoughts before his band started playing the song he and Gillian had chosen for her entrance.

The second he took a glance of her his body relaxed. She was there and they were going to, finally, do this together.

Everything about her was particular beautiful this morning. The first thing he noticed was her face. Her eyes were shinier than he had ever seen them looking, her smile could blind anyone who looked at her, her freckles weren't covered as they usually were when she wore makeup, her cheeks were rosy pink just like they got when she laughed for a long period of time.Her hair was lighter than it was the afternoon of the day before. It was loose with some curls that reminded him of an ocean he'd wanted to swim on forever.

And then he took a look at what she had on. She was wearing a porcelain white mikado dress that fitted closely to her hot body until the midhip and then widened gradually to the hem. It had a lace sheer neckline that fitted perfectly on her collarbones.

 

She started walking up to him at the same rythm of the music that was playing. "Ohh man." She complained about the tears that were forming on her eyes just by seeing him there...waiting to marry her. He laughed knowing if it was a different situation she would have cursed.

She climbed the last two stairs that leaded to the little platform David was staying at. 

"You're gorgeous." He whispered to her after placing a small kiss behind her ear when she approached him.

"I love you." She mouthed. They held hands in the beginning of the cerimony and never let go until the end of it.

"Now you can say your own vows, please."

"I start." Still holding both of his hands she smiled at him and caressed his ears with her beautiful words, never stopping looking into his eyes while she spoke. "David Duchovny, co-worker, best-friend, boyfriend, future husband and love of my life, I want you to know how much I love every single thing about you. I love your crappy handwritting, your bad taste in food, your dad jokes and I even love your nose. It fits perfectly with mine."

He laughed and cleaned the tears that were already falling down his face. She continued. "You made me the happiest I had ever been...and each day I'm happier. I'm here for good, Chewie." They both chuckled. The man who was directing the cerimony seemed confused about the nickname.

He squeezed her hand letting her know he had loved her vows.

"It's my turn now, right? Fine, I'm not nervous at all..." She smiled at him and caressed his hand with her thumb to calm him down.

"Gillian Leigh Anderson...My tiny Gilly. Words are not enough to express what I feel about you. I love how good hearted you are, I love your laugh, I love how honest and pure you are. I love waking up to your beautiful face and I'm looking forward to do it everyday for the rest of my life. I love you." She stood there gazing at him for a few more seconds and she couldn't help pecking him on the lips.

"Time to exchange rings."

They both laughed. "We're not going to exchange rings...This man doens't like wearing them." she said caressing David's chest while she spoke to the other man.

David asked his brother for the indian ink pen and, after having it, he drew an X on Gillian's marriage finger. He gave her the pen and she pretended to go for a scratch on his nose. 

Tears started forming in her beautiful blue eyes, again, when she marked David's wedding finger permanently knowing he would not get this tattoo removed as he did with the one he had from his past marriage.

"Stop crying, you'll fuck up my wedding tattoo." he whispered in her ear.

She cleaned her tears carefully not to spoil the makeup. "Our Xs are actually great, look at them." She said joining their fingers.

"I think it's time for kissing now." The man said thinking if they could be any cuter together.

They shared broad smiles and then he pulled her by the waist and joined their bodies and lips. Gillian cupped his face with both hands caressing his cheeks while they kissed. It was their first kiss as a married couple but it felt the same as the others they had shared over the years. Always passionate, sexy, yet delicate.  
After parting their lips she kissed his neck and they hugged for a while making promises and sharing love words in each other's ears.

He held her hand and they walked down the stairs getting to hug the family and friends that had shared this beautiful moment with them.

 

"I can't wait to get to the hotel so I can make love to my wife." He kissed her cheeks, her nose and then her lips.

"Say that again, will you?" She smiled.

"I will say it every two seconds. I will fucking shout it to the world...I JUST MARRIED GILLIAN ANDERSON!!!" He screamed making everybody look at them.

She giggled. "Oh god, I love you so much. Come here." She pulled his face closer and kissed him knowing that he would be the last person she would ever kiss.


End file.
